It takes two to tango
by Tbonah12
Summary: Lily and James Fanfic. Can they finnally get together and end up happily ever after? Or are their two many obstacles what with friends, school, threats to world peace... you know the usual stuff in a good fanfic. my first fanfic please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Uh yeah this is the start of my first fanfiction so dont be too tough on it ... unless i suck worse then i think i do.. in which case fire when ready..anyway please RR

disclaimer: i do not now nor have i ever owned the harry potter series its characters settings none of it. I mean if i did would i really be writing online fanfictions?

"Come on Pads let it go… I said let go!" mumbled a tall raven haired boy trying to wrestle what looked to be a damp piece of parchment covered in a messy scrawl from a large shaggy dogs jaw. The pair stood outside of what looked to be a less then popular pub in the local town of Hogsmeade.

"Come on snuffles give me the paper… give me the paper boy." said the boy plastering a fake smile upon his face as a robed couple passed by.

"Pads I think this has gone on long enough now just give him the paper. "started a sandy haired youth watching his friend wrestling the black dog.

"Yah pads listen to Remus give me th- you bloody son of a – you… you just ate my potions essay. Why when I get my hands on you your gonna ... ." yelled the raven-haired boy.

"Now James maybe you should think about-"

"Think about what Remus? How I spent 4 bloody hours making up that essay to impress bloody prefect Lily Evans? You know essays don't write themselves- where are you going? Get back here!" thundered the boy as he made to chase the retreating dog.

The sandy haired boy, Remus, watched the boys retreating back as he made a turn down a narrow alley. He sighed and slowly walked into the pub to sit and wait for his fiends' return.

--

"Prongs think about what your doing. I mean just think of the consequences. Every girl in Hogwarts would be hunting you down trying to get a piece of you." Pleaded a lanky black haired boy cornered in some back alley of Hogsmeade.

"Speaking of doing 'things' to you I was just wondering, why the hell you ate my Potions essay?" yelled prongs.

"Well let me just start by saying that it tasted much better then it sounded." Padfoot started only to be interrupted by the a sharp crack of the knuckles from prongs. "Not that your essay wasn't good in fact id say it was good enough to eat." Prongs took a menacing step forward. "But let me say it sounded much less appealing after your twelfth oral revision. I mean we both know you'll never be any good at potions so why even try?" he said ignoring the growl rising in prongs' throat.

"I told you because-"

"Because of little miss fancy pansy prefect Lily Evans. Everythings got to be perfect for THE Lily Evans. Well let me just say Bros before Hos man. No man should have to sit through another mans essay twelve times. Now if you wanted to read it to Moony…"

--

An hour later Remus emerged from the pub only to be greeted to be sight of a more then slightly tipsy Peter Pettigrew. Now Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black formed a group called the marauders, a group united by their love of pranks and a dark secret, and not the good kind either. They were the bane of every teacher's existence and could set any girl swooning.

"Oy speak of the devil… Remus is that you?" yelled a voice from down the road a ways.

"That depends on who's asking now doesn't it?" murmured Remus to peter as he watched what appeared to be a rather portly boy stumble down the road towards them with a frail looking boy dangling off his arm.

"Oy Ernie is that you?" yelled Remus

"Aye," he replied as he dropped the thin boy at remus's feet.

"And I see you brought Fred with you." Stated Peter as he stared at the boy lying at their feet.

"Aye had a little too much to drink he has" said Ernie, "and id heard you might be willin to you know get him out of my hair."

"I won't kill him if that's what your asking," Remus joked as he hefted the boy onto his shoulder. "But ill get him back to the castle for you…"

"That'd be great," said Ernie.

"Right meet me outside the hospital wing in about half an hour ill have him sober and ready for you," he said while scanning the side alleys for signs of the usual mops of black hair. "Peter could you…" Remus trailed off and nodded toward a side alley from which two tall boys had just appeared. Peter simply nodded and ran towards the pair. Remus sighed as he lumbered off toward the giant castle that dominated the skyline.

--

"Well isnt that just like Remus abandoning us so he can go on his own drunken adventures..." joked sirius as he watched remus stumble off.

"I dont think.." started Peter.

"That sly dog," said james as he watched Remus stumble into a trash bin.

"Dont you think we should..." asked Peter gesturing at remus .

"Nah, so uh sirius when are you gonna start that potions paper for me?"

"Slow down there Prongs that wasnt part of the deal. You were just gonna borrow a bit of Remus's..."

James merely shrugged and said "I decided the look on your face while you write it would be th worth the T im gonna get on the paper." and with a 'warm' smile he embraced his friend in aheadlock and dragged him up the road toward the castle.

"But prrooooonnnnnnggggggggs" sirius moaned as he was dragged through the center of hogsmeade. "We're gonna miss the girls, and zonkos, and the girls, and theirs a sale on licorice wands at the... ow ease up ease up."

"Now Sirius how many times have i told you you have to finish your homework before you go out and play." said james in a mock sweet voice.

For the rest of the day and ong into the night anyone unwise enough to approach Gryffindor tower would recieve an earful of the pained shrieks of sirius orion black

--

And thats that ... is it just me or did that feela little thin... i think it felt a little thin... anyway might be a while before i update...then again might noy just depends on how lazy im feeling lol please read and review though


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius I don't see why you're blaming me for thi…"

"Peter you dropped the entire case….the entire fuckin case of filibusters fireworks….off the astronomy tower ….at 3 in the morning….It was a simple job all you had to do was pick up the delivery we were getting and bring it back to the dormitory…but no you had to "Examine the product" what are you a friggen health inspector?....my god might as well have thrown are galleons in the lake for the squid…" yelled Sirius.

"Oh come on Sirius lighten up a bi…" began Remus.

"Lighten up you want me to Lighten up? We have detention for the rest of the month for disturbing the peace and the carrying of contraband items on campus and bill's cutting us off" exclaimed Sirius ticking off the reasons on his fingers…. "No more fireworks ….I think I might just die."

"Oh shut up all ready will ya pads." Moaned James rolling over and covering his head in his pillow "I mean Christ its 5 AM….on a Saturday….what's wrong with you people?"

Lily Evans sat at the bottom of what appeared to be a giant crater of ash with her head in her hands despairingly.

"Oh lily stop moping and get down here and help me out will ya?" shouted a pale girl from the bottom of the depression.

"Give me a minute will ya Marlene?" moaned Lily leaning back into the charred grass of what was undoubtedly another of Potters grand attempts to woo her.

"A Minute? You've already been up there five, get down here." Complained Marlene as she worked her way toward her friend. "I mean you're the prefect assigned to cleaning up to the marauders mess… I'm just the kind, caring, ever-humble friend here to lend a hand. And yet I find you laying on the grass and me cleaning up this mess."

"Oh quit griping," moaned lily sitting up. "I'm coming I'm coming."

"Oh Lilykins…" drawled a voice from across the crater that lily quickly attributed to the shaggy haired boy grinning at her.

"Oh No Marlene… hide me?"

"God first you make me hide you from Potter now I'm hiding you from Black….what's next will I be hiding you from Mrs. Norris?"

"Oh shut up will yo…" started lily but she was abruptly cut off by the approaching boy.

"Morning Ladies."

"Black," acknowledged Marlene.

"What are two beautiful ladies such as yourselves doing in such a dirty place as this?"

"Why don't you ask Potter." Growled Lily.

"Well you no I would but he's tucked up all nice and cozy in the dormitory and I wouldn't want to disturb him now would I?" he said tossing them a wink.

"No I suppose not." ground out Lily.

"So what exactly is…." Sirius motioned toward the blackened earth. "all this?"

"Oh stop screwing with us will you black we have work to do." Said Marlene.

"Who me? Screw with you?" he laughed humorlessly, "I wouldn't dream of such a thing… unless you asked of course in which case id be more then happy…. "Lily coughed affectively cutting Sirius off.

"Look Sirius I know, you know, in fact ill be damned if the whole of hogsmeade doesn't know that you and your friends di…"

"Lily, Lily, Lily im hurt that you have no faith in the goodness of my friends and I, why we spent the night studying, although we went to bed at 10:30 sharp as we always do. And let me just say that your assumptions will lead to nothing but horrib…"

"Black Shut up will you?" moaned marlene.

"Fine...but i maintain our claim to innocence..." started Sirius.

"Your detentions maintain quite a different claim" muttered Lily.

"But as i can see im not wanted here..." continued Sirius as he took a step backwards only to dissapear into tthin air to the bewilderment of the girls.

Sirius and Peter sat under James's invisibility cloak not 3 feet away from Lily and Marlene barely holding in their laughter at the girls confused faces.

"Well Pete I must say, I had my doubts….but this all turned out rather nicely didn't it?"

Peter simply giggled as he watched Marlene slip and plow into Lily sending them careening into the crater.


End file.
